Archive:Weekly Polls
This page serves as an archive for weekly polls previously featured on our homepage. Week 1 (April 12) - Series Finale Episode When "PAW Patrol" comes to a close, what would you prefer the final episode to be like? Goodbye Episode: The PAW Patrol disbands and every member moves on to different pastures. (1) Goodbye Episode: The PAW Patrol stays together, but no longer does missions. (2) Goodbye Episode: Some tragic event occurs to the PAW Patrol, which prevents them from continuing. (3) Regular Episode: Full episode like any other season finale; just with no new season afterward. (4) Regular Episode: Two normal half-episodes; just with no new season afterward. (5) Examples: Choice 1: The majority of the pups are taken into different households; some might stay with Ryder but no longer do missions. Everyone still likes each other. Choice 3: Fighting amongst the pups or between the pups and Ryder; causing them to disband. Death of one pup and the others don't want to continue. Natural disaster destroys the Lookout. Etcetera. ---- ---- Week 2 (April 19) - New Episode Airing Schedule What would you like the airing schedule of new "PAW Patrol" episodes to be (26 episode season)? Sporadic and unpredictable (like in Seasons 1 and 2). (1) One episode every two weeks; covering the entire year. (2) Alternating between one and two weeks; then waiting 3 months for the next season. (3) One episode every week; then waiting 6 months for the next season. (4) All new episodes within 3 months or less. (5) Other. (6) ---- ---- Week 3 (April 26) - Most Overused Running Gag (Biased) Which common running gag would you like to see used less often than it is? Marshall crashing (elevator, ladder, jump rope). (1) Rocky getting wet (water cannons, bad luck, missions). (2) Chase's allergies (birds, cats, flowers). (3) Things landing on character’s heads (pumpkins, snow Elvis hair, snow Santa beard/hat). (4) Ryder having to catch falling or frightened pups. (5) Mr. Porter slipping on something and/or dropping food. (6) Cap'n Turbot offering gross snacks. (7) Mayor Goodway losing track of Chickaletta. (8) Other. (9) ---- ---- Week 4 (May 3) - Characters Without Help Which secondary character(s) do you think would have the most difficulty in everyday life if the PAW Patrol wasn't there to help? Mayor Goodway/Chickaletta. (1) Cap'n Turbot/Wally. (2) Mr. Porter. (3) Jake. (4) Farmer Yumi/Bettina. (5) Alex Porter. (6) Farmer Al. (7) Katie/Cali. (8) ---- ---- Week 5 (May 10) - Coolest Vehicle (Biased) Which PAW Patrol vehicle is the coolest (appearance, features, transformation sequence), in your opinion? Ryder's ATV. (1) Chase's police cruiser. (2) Marshall's fire truck. (3) Skye's helicopter. (4) Rocky's recycling truck. (5) Rubble's bulldozer. (6) Zuma's hovercraft. (7) The PAW Patroller. (8) Everest's snow plow. (9) Note: The listed vehicles also count for alternate forms they can take on. Therefore, (2) also refers to Chase's spy vehicle, (3) to Marshall's ambulance, and likewise (7) to Zuma's submarine. ---- ---- Week 6 (May 17) - Single-Appearance Characters (Biased) Which of the following episode-centric, single-appearance characters (up until "Pups Save a Mer-Pup"), would you most like to see again? Santa Claus. – Pups Save Christmas (1) The space alien. – Pups Save the Space Alien (2) Smiley. – Pups Save a Flying Frog (3) Ace Sorensen. – Pups Save an Ace (4) Gilda and her family. – Pups Save an Elephant Family (5) The mer-pups. – Pups Save a Mer-Pup (6) None: it would ruin the significance of their only appearance. (7) ---- ---- Week 7 (May 24) - Favorite Team Member (Biased) Who is your favorite member of the PAW Patrol? Ryder. (1) Chase. (2) Marshall. (3) Skye. (4) Rocky. (5) Rubble. (6) Zuma. (7) Everest. (8) ---- ---- Week 8 (May 31) - PAW Patrol Inductions Which pup's PAW Patrol induction story would you be most interested in seeing? Chase. (1) Marshall. (2) Skye. (3) Rocky. (4) Zuma. (5) Note: Assume that the pups joined the team in the above order. Therefore, for Skye’s induction, only Ryder, Chase, and Marshall would already be in the PAW Patrol for the episode. ---- ---- Week 9 (June 7) - Merchandising Errors What has been the biggest error in "PAW Patrol" merchandising? Poor distribution to stores (difficult to find merchandise). (1) Imbalanced representation of characters (more Marshall and Chase than others). (2) Lack of Skye in "group" designs. (3) Not releasing Everest merchandise upon her debut. (4) Too much focus on the pups and not on other characters of the series. (5) Overpriced (i.e. episodes on iTunes). (6) Not of high quality (i.e. plush toys not looking enough like the pups). (7) Not functional (i.e. slide breaks off Lookout piece). (8) Other. (9) ---- ---- Week 10 (June 14) - Fanbase Name What should be the name for our fanbase? PAW Patrol Fans. (1) PAW Patrol Members. (2) Adventure Bay Citizens. (3) PAW Patrollers. (4) The PAWpulation. (5) The PAWlony. (6) Pupporters. (7) PAW/Pup Pals. (8) PAWple. (9) Yelpers. (10) This poll should be redone with different options. (11) Let's not have a name.... (12) Note: Choice 5 can be doubled as "The Pup-ulation". ---- If answer 5 in the above poll is to be chosen, which form of it would you prefer? The PAWpulation. (1) The Pup-ulation. (2) No preference. (3) ---- ---- Week 11 (June 21) - Voice Acting Changes With no disrespect to any of the voice actors, to which Season 2 voice acting change have you made the easiest transition? Tristan Samuel → Max Calinescu (Chase). (1) Gage Munroe → Drew Davis (Marshall). (2) Owen Mason → Elijha Hammill (Ryder). (3) All of these changes have been fine. (4) I prefer all of the original voice actors. (5) ---- ---- Week 12 (June 28) - Missions: Pup Choice Frequency (Biased) Of the original six, which pup would you personally like to see taken on missions more often? Chase. (1) Marshall. (2) Skye. (3) Rocky. (4) Rubble. (5) Zuma. (6) ---- ---- Week 13 (July 5) - Series' Morals Which of the following morals do you think "PAW Patrol" best represents? Teamwork/Organized Leadership. (1) Friendliness/Politeness. (2) Imagination/Creativity. (3) Optimism/Positivity. (4) Community Involvement. (5) Good Work Ethic. (6) All of the above are shown in good balance. (7) None of the above are demonstrated effectively. (8) ---- ---- Week 14 (July 12) - Favorite Secondary Character (Biased) Which human secondary character do you like most? Mayor Goodway. (1) Cap’n Turbot. (2) Mr. Porter. (3) Farmer Yumi. (4) Katie. (5) Alex. (6) Jake. (7) ---- ---- Week 15 (July 19) - PAW Version of Yourself (Biased) Giving a brutally honest assessment of yourself, to which PAW Patrol member are you the most similar? Ryder (organized, likable, skilled, etc.). (1) Chase (mature, confident, prepared, etc.). (2) Marshall (spirited, charismatic, silly, etc.). (3) Skye (capable, cheerful, caring, etc.). (4) Rocky (creative, helpful, handy, etc.). (5) Rubble (excitable, immature, joking, etc.). (6) Zuma (loyal, athletic, casual, etc.). (7) Everest (enthusiastic, energetic, upbeat, etc.). (8) I reflect none of these characters. (9) ---- ---- Week 16 (July 26) - Favorite Wiki Feature What is your favorite part of this wiki? Content (information). (1) Media (images/videos). (2) The ability to contribute. (3) Comment section. (4) The community (other users). (5) Communication (messaging/chat). (6) Blog post system. (7) Interactive polls. (8) Presentation (looks/organization). (9) ---- ---- Week 17 (August 2) - Meaning of "PAW" Of Spin Master's trademarks, which denotement of "PAW" do you like more? Pups At Work. (1) Protect And Wag. (2) No preference. (3) Do not care for the acronym. (4) ---- ---- Week 18 (August 9) - Favorite Badge (Biased) Which pup tag/emblem combination is your favorite? The PAW Patrol's red tag with a paw emblem. (1) Chase's blue tag with a star emblem. (2) Marshall's red tag with a fire emblem. (3) Skye's pink tag with a rotor emblem. (4) Rocky's green tag with the recycling symbol. (5) Rubble's yellow tag with a wrench head emblem. (6) Zuma's orange tag with an anchor emblem. (7) Everest's turquoise tag with an evergreen tree emblem. (8) ---- ---- Week 19 (August 16) - Number of Seasons How many seasons would you like (or would have liked) "PAW Patrol" to last? One. (1) Two. (2) Three. (3) Four. (4) Five. (5) Six. (6) Seven or greater. (7) ---- ---- Week 20 (August 23) - Future of the Series What would you most like to see more of in the future of "PAW Patrol"? New pups. (1) New equipment/vehicle upgrades. (2) Characters (not of the PAW Patrol). (3) Settings. (4) Creativity in mission scenarios. (5) Creativity in mission solutions. (6) Character development. (7) Plot development. (8) Full (30-minute) episodes. (9) The same. (10) ---- ---- Week 21 (August 30) - One Pup Down (Biased) If the original PAW Patrol was limited to five pups, which of the original six would you most easily relinquish from the series? Chase. (1) Marshall. (2) Skye. (3) Rocky. (4) Rubble. (5) Zuma. (6) ---- ---- Week 22 (September 6) - Unknown Details How do you feel in regard to the mysteries of "PAW Patrol" (i.e. Rocky's breeds and name origin)? Would love to be informed. (1) Prefer the speculation. (2) Depends on the topic. (3) Generally indifferent. (4) Other Examples: How the PAW Patrol was formed, how each pup joined, the names of the KCC kittens. ---- ---- Week 23 (September 13) - Wiki Rule Feedback Assuming you are aware of and familiar with the rules of this wiki, do you believe they are appropriate and enforced properly? Both the rules and enforcement are satisfactory (+ +). (1) The rules are satisfactory, the enforcement could use some improvement (+ /). (2) The rules are satisfactory, the enforcement is poor (+ -). (3) Some rules are questionable, the enforcement is performed well (/ +). (4) Some rules are questionable, the enforcement could use some improvement (/ /). (5) Some rules are questionable, the enforcement is poor (/ -). (6) The rules in general are poor, the enforcement is performed well (- +). (7) The rules in general are poor, the enforcement could use some improvement (- /). (8) Both the rules and enforcement are inadequate (- -). (9) Legend: "+'''" indicates a positive response, "/'" indicates a neutral response, "'-'" indicates a negative response. ---- ---- Week 24 (September 20) - Favorite Song ''(Biased) Which song (performed by characters), is your favorite of the first two seasons? Deck the Halls (Pup Version) – Pups Save Christmas. (1) Adventure Bay Hoedown Song (unofficial title) – Pups Save a Hoedown. (2) Hop, Hop, Hop (unofficial title) – Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt. (3) Chickaletta Polka – Pups Save a Talent Show. (4) You Can Call on Me – Pups Save a Talent Show. (5) The Mer-Pup Song – Pups Save a Mer-Pup. (6) Pup Like Me – Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show. (7) ---- ---- Week 25 (September 27) - Full to Half Episode Ratio What proportion of a season would you like to consist of full (30-minute) episodes? All full episodes. (1) More full than half episodes. (2) Full and half episodes split evenly. (3) Less full than half episodes. (4) No full episodes. (5) Note: The given proportions are relative to the number of episode slots in a season; not to each other. For example, if (3) was done for a 20-episode season, 10 full episodes and 20 half episodes would be produced (each taking up 10 slots of the season's 20). ---- ---- Week 26 (October 4) - Favorite Poll Type Which type of poll do you prefer most? Former weekly poll numbers are provided as references. "Favorite" polls (i.e. 5-7-14-16-18-24-26). (1) Pup-related answer polls (i.e. 5-7-8-12-15-18-21). (2) "Future of series" polls (i.e. 1-3-6-8-12-20). (3) Polls regarding the show itself (i.e. 13-17-22-25). (4) Polls regarding episode production/airing (i.e. 2-19-25). (5) Topical "thoughts/feelings" polls (i.e. 11-22). (6) Assumption-based polls (i.e. 4). (7) "Our universe" polls beyond the show (i.e. 9). (8) Polls regarding this wiki (i.e. 16-23-26). (9) Polls regarding ourselves as fans (i.e. 10-15). (10) ---- ---- Week 27 (October 11) - The Magic of "PAW Patrol" How do you feel in regard to the use of magical, mythical, paranormal, or otherwise surreal elements in "PAW Patrol" episodes? Strongly enjoy the usage. (1) Enjoy the usage, depending on the concept (dreams/magic/myth). (2) Enjoy large-scale usage; not so much when it is just barely incorporated. (3) Enjoy small-scale usage; not so much when the episode revolves around it. (4) Okay with the usage, but think it should be limited. (5) Dislike the usage. (6) Indifferent to the usage. (7) Large-Scale Examples (3): Beanstalk, Space Alien, Mer-Pup, Dinosaurs Small-Scale Examples (4): Ghost Pirate (moon shadow), Christmas (star), Jungle Trouble (temple curse) ---- ---- Week 28 (October 18) - Favorite Full Episode (Biased) What is your favorite full episode from the first two seasons of "PAW Patrol"? Pups and the Ghost Pirate. (1) Pups Save Christmas. (2) Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt. (3) Pups and the Pirate Treasure. (4) The New Pup. (5) Pups Save a Mer-Pup. (6) Pup-Fu!. (7) Pups Bark with Dinosaurs. (8) ---- ---- Week 29 (October 25) - Recurring Rivalries Which recurrent rivalry would you like to be shown less frequently than it has been? The Kitten Catastrophe Crew vs. The PAW Patrol. (1) Mayor Humdinger vs. Mayor Goodway. (2) Francois Turbot vs. Cap'n Turbot. (3) Cali vs. Chickaletta. (4) Cali vs. Seagulls. (5) Zuma vs. Skye or Chase. (6) Eagles vs. Skye. (7) ---- ---- Week 30 (November 1) - Halloween Costumes (Biased) Which PAW Patrol member's typical Halloween costume do you like most? Ryder's knight. (1) Chase's superhero. (2) Marshall's pumpkin. (3) Skye's princess. (4) Rocky's Viking. (5) Rubble's Elvis. (6) Zuma's pirate. (7) ---- ---- Week 31 (November 8) - The Ryder Question Would you ever wish to see more emotional variability in Ryder's character (as opposed to only his level-headed, calm, and content demeanor)? Yes; it would be good to expand this characteristic as much as possible. (1) Yes; it would be nice to see sometimes, but not always. (2) Yes; it would be nice to see on a few occasions, when appropriate. (3) No; his current disposition is pleasing as is and should not be further developed. (4) ---- ---- Week 32 (November 15) - The Chase Question Many have agreed that Chase has had a change in character between the first and second seasons of "PAW Patrol". Which version of him do you prefer? Season 1 Chase. (1) Season 2 Chase. (2) Both equally. (3) Disagree with the above statement. (4) ---- ---- Week 33 (November 22) - The Marshall Question In which of the following Marshall-focal half-episodes of the second season did you enjoy him the most? Pups Save a Ghost. (1) Pups Save a Show. (2) Pups Save a Basketball Game. (3) Pups Save a Talent Show. (4) Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone. (5) Pups Save a Friend. (6) Pups Save the Fireworks. (7) Pups Save an Adventure. (8) ---- ---- Week 34 (November 29) - The Skye Question Having been the only lead female of "PAW Patrol" for quite some time, how well do you think Skye fulfilled the role? Excellently; there was never really any need for another female. (1) Very well; still would have been nice to begin with another female. (2) Fine; but would have preferred an even gender ratio, for equality's sake. (3) Change the personality; she is too "girly" and projecting a stereotype. (4) Change the personality; she does not fit the description as "the girl". (5) Note: This is not to say that Skye has to be feminine at all, but rather, given her personality, were you okay with her being selected as the sole female in the main group? Please only choose (4) or (5) if you are ''dissatisfied with her. ---- ---- Week 35 (December 6) - The Rocky Question In your opinion, what has been Rocky's greatest moment as of the first two seasons? Entering the Pup-Tacular for Katie – Pup-Tacular. (1) Judging the cannonball competition – Pups Save a Pool Day. (2) Dealing with his precarious situation – Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt. (3) Having the idea to track Ryder via the pup pad – Pups Save Ryder. (4) Getting the cake to the contest in the nick of time – Pups Take the Cake. (5) Figuring out the Parrot Rock clue – Pups and the Pirate Treasure. (6) Fixing and flying the alien's spaceship by himself – Pups Save the Space Alien. (7) Scuba diving to fix the bell, and playing with the whale – Pups Save the Diving Bell. (8) Playing the guitar in the PAW Patrol band – Pups Save a Talent Show. (9) His "pop-corn" joke – Pups Save the Corn Roast. (10) Being a mer-pup – Pups Save a Mer-Pup. (11) Other. (12) ---- ---- Week 36 (December 13) - The Rubble Question ''(Biased) By which of Rubble's listed traits/interests are you generally most amused? Fear of spiders. (1) Love of eating. (2) Love of napping. (3) Boarding hobby. (4) Enjoyment of bubble baths. (5) Soft spot for kittens. (6) Being "Super Rubble". (7) ---- ---- Week 37 (December 20) - The Zuma Question As a (water) specialty pup, Zuma is relatively limited in terms of mission variety and frequency. Do you like this situation as it is? If not, how might you like his profession to be expanded? Yes; he is fine with his water specialization and his current equipment. (1) No; he should get more equipment meant to expand upon his water-related capabilities. (2) No; there should be another general use for his hovercraft beyond strictly water missions. (3) No; he should have another specific specialty unrelated to water for greater diversity and use. (4) ---- ---- Week 38 (December 27) - The Everest Question In the second season of "PAW Patrol", how often would you have liked Everest to appear following her debut? She should have appeared in every episode in the same way as all original PAW Patrol members do. (1) She should have been present often (half to three quarters of the time), to showcase the newest member. (2) She should have been included sometimes so that her appearances would be more significant (as done). (3) She should not have been included in the first place. (4) ---- ---- Week 39 (January 3) - Character Aging As the "PAW Patrol" series progresses through the years, would you like to see the characters aging along with it? No; everyone should retain their respective age from their debut. (1) Yes; they should age at the same rate as the series (one year per season). (2) Yes; they should age quickly and continuously (a few years per season). (3) Yes; they should jump to particular ages up to a certain point. (4) Examples for (4): The team suddenly becoming teens from one season onward, or becoming adults in a subsequent season and stopping then, etcetera. ---- ---- Week 40 (January 10) - Spin-Offs Would you ever like to see a spin-off of "PAW Patrol"? If so, when and what about? No; no spin-off is desired. (1) Yes; broadcasting alongside "PAW Patrol", about a similar and unrelated team. (2) Yes; broadcasting alongside "PAW Patrol", about a character from the original series. (3) Yes; broadcasting after the conclusion of "PAW Patrol", about a similar and unrelated team. (4) Yes; broadcasting after the conclusion of "PAW Patrol", about a character from the original series. (5) Yes; broadcasting after the conclusion of "PAW Patrol", about the original PAW Patrol in a different context. (6) Examples for (6): The team being a different age, stationed at a different location, a new set of pups led by Ryder, a combination of any or all former options, etcetera. ---- ---- Week 41 (January 17) - Regions of Adventure Bay At which of the following regions of Adventure Bay do you most tend to like missions occurring? City Hall. (1) Seal Island. (2) Jake's Mountain. (3) Yumi's Farm. (4) Porter's Café. (5) The Beach. (6) The Bay. (7) ---- ---- Week 42 (January 24) - Flight Uniforms (Biased) Which pup pack flight mechanism do you like the most, in terms of design and relevance to the character for whom it is used? Chase's glider. (1) Marshall's rockets. (2) Skye's (updated) wings. (3) Rocky's jet engines. (4) Rubble's board. (5) Zuma's turbines. (6) Disregard my previous answer. (7) Note: Do not choose (7) at this time. This is only provided if another pup ends up receiving a pup pack flight module, in which case another poll will be added below (in the archive), to include Everest, Tracker or the pup in question; effectively allowing people to change their answers without disrupting this original poll. ---- ---- Week 43 (January 31) - New Characters In a "per season" sense, how would you like (or would have liked), "PAW Patrol" to go about with its use of non-protagonist characters? Stick with the same set of stock characters throughout the series. (1) Introduce a few new characters and use them thoroughly. (2) Introduce some new characters and have them reappear one to three times. (3) Introduce many new characters that are significant for one episode each. (4) ---- ---- Week 44 (February 7) - Auxiliary Writers Which writer that has only written one or two official "PAW Patrol" episodes (as of the release of this poll), would you most like to see write more frequently? Please judge your answer only on the episode(s) provided. Scott Kraft (Pups Make a Splash). (1) Simon Nicholson (Pups Save a Goodway / Pups Save a Hoot). (2) Sheila Dinsmore (Pups Save a Hoedown). (3) John Van Bruggen (Pups Save a Pool Day). (4) Kacey Arnold (Pups Save Jake / Pups Jungle Trouble). (5) Elizabeth Keyishian (Pups Save an Elephant Family / Pups Save a Snowboard Competition). (6) Charles Johnston (Pups Save a Tightrope Walker). (7) Hugh Duffy (Pups Save the Soccer Game). (8) Alex Ganetakos (Pups Save a Lucky Collar). (9) ---- ---- Week 45 (February 14) - Series Style If "PAW Patrol" was to be presented in a different style, in which of the following types would you like the series to be cast? Live Action. (1) Hand-Drawn Animation. (2) Cel Animation. (3) Animé. (4) Clay Animation. (5) Cutout Animation. (6) ---- ---- Week 46 (February 21) - Unused Uniform Colors Unused as of the third season, which basic color/shade (or its derivatives), would you like to see used for the main color scheme of a new pup's uniform? Black. (1) Gray. (2) White. (3) Brown. (4) Purple. (5) ---- ---- Week 47 (February 28) - Episode Storylines Which of the general conceptual episode storylines in which the PAW Patrol typically partakes do you like most? Rescuing others from dangerous situations (i.e. Pups Save a Tightrope Walker). (1) Aiding others with difficult circumstances (i.e. Pups Save a Hoedown). (2) Helping others out with trivial issues (i.e. Pups Save a School Day). (3) Going on adventurous excursions (i.e. Pups and the Pirate Treasure). (4) Being drafted to participate in competitions/performances (i.e. Pups Save a Basketball Game). (5) Halting villains from doing wrong (i.e. Pup-Fu!). (6) ---- ---- Week 48 (March 6) - Human/Animal Relationships (Unreasonable) Which repeatedly seen human/animal relationship do you like most (protagonist pups excluded)? Mayor Goodway/Chickaletta. (1) Cap'n Turbot/Wally. (2) Katie/Cali. (3) Ryder/Robo-Dog. (4) Jake/Everest. (5) Mayor Humdinger/The KCC. (6) Carlos/Tracker. (7) ---- ---- Week 49 (March 13) - Point of Interest As an older fan, what was the primary factor that got you interested in "PAW Patrol"? Cute Design. (1) Character Personalities. (2) Plot Sequences. (3) Action/Adventure. (4) Charm. (5) Humor. (6) Positive Mood. (7) Animation. (8) Respectable Morals. (9) ---- ---- Week 50 (March 20) - Wiki Design Regarding appearance, included content and organization, how do you feel about the design of this wiki? Looks of high quality, contains adequate content, well organized (+ + +). (1) Looks of high quality, contains adequate content, poorly organized (+ + -). (2) Looks of high quality, desired content is lacking, well organized (+ - +). (3) Looks of high quality, desired content is lacking, poorly organized (+ - -). (4) Looks could be improved, contains adequate content, well organized (- + +). (5) Looks could be improved, contains adequate content, poorly organized (- + -). (6) Looks could be improved, desired content is lacking, well organized (- - +). (7) Looks could be improved, desired content is lacking, poorly organized (- - -). (8) ---- ---- Week 51 (March 27) - Best Pup Design (Biased) Which pup of the PAW Patrol do you think has the best physical design (including colors and attires)? Chase. (1) Marshall. (2) Skye. (3) Rocky. (4) Rubble. (5) Zuma. (6) Everest. (7) Tracker. (8) ---- ---- Week 52 (April 3) - Future of the Poll This week will finalize a full year of having the weekly poll on the home page. What do you suggest should be done with it? It should continue as it has thus far (updated every week). (1) It should be posted bi-weekly (updated every two weeks). (2) It should change its intended purpose. (3) It should conclude with its current standing. (4) ---- ---- Week 56 (May 1) - The Movie Idea (Biased) Would you be in support of a "PAW Patrol" movie? Wholeheartedly supportive no matter what. (1) Yes, albeit with a small fear of disappointment. (2) Neutral about it. (3) It would have to win me over first to approve. (4) Not supportive at all. (5) ---- ---- Week 59 (May 22) - KCC Pup Representation (Biased) Which Kitten Catastrophe Crew member do you think is the best rendition of its corresponding pup? Cat Chase. (1) Cat Marshall. (2) Cat Skye. (3) Cat Rocky. (4) Cat Rubble. (5) Cat Zuma. (6) ---- ---- Week 62 (June 12) - Series Progression (Sabotaged) How do you feel "PAW Patrol" has progressed over its time? It has only gotten better. (1) It has generally gotten better, with some fumbles along the way. (2) Its quality has stayed conistent at a positive level. (3) It has generally gotten worse, with some highlights along the way. (4) It has only gotten worse. (5) Its quality varies depending on the episode/season. (6) Week 53 (April 10) - Adventure Bay's Flag What is the first episode to show the flag of Adventure Bay? *Pup Pup and Away. (60/64 votes - 93.75%) *Pups Fight Fire. (3/64 votes - 4.69%) *Pups Save a Super Pup. (1/64 votes - 1.56%) *Pups Save a Goodway. (0/64 votes - 0.00%) *Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt. (0/64 votes - 0.00%) *Pups Great Race. (0/64 votes - 0.00%) Answer: Pups Save a Super Pup. After Rubble is done helping Farmer Yumi, he heads to City Hall. The opening shot of City Hall shows the flag, which strangely is not even present (pole included) in other episodes. ---- ---- Week 54 (April 17) - Marshall Defying the Conventional (Biased) In which of the following episodes does Marshall crash into the elevator? *Pups Save the Treats. (200/208 votes - 96.15%) *Pups in a Fix. (3/208 votes - 1.44%) *Pups in a Fog. (2/208 votes - 0.96%) *Pup-Tacular. (2/208 votes - 0.96%) *Pups Fall Festival. (1/208 votes - 0.48%) *Pups and the Trouble with Turtles. (0/208 votes - 0.00%) Answer: Pups Save the Treats. Marshall accidentally gets onto a snowboard, slides into a snowman and brings it with him into the elevator. The other options feature him either causing another pup's wipeout (but not his own), entering the elevator calmly, or not using the elevator at all. ---- ---- Week 55 (April 24) - Backflips (Biased) Which PAW Patrol member (with the exception of Skye), is the first to intentionally and successfully perform a backflip in the series? *Rocky. (222/242 votes - 91.74%) *Ryder. (6/242 votes - 2.48%) *Marshall. (6/242 votes - 2.48%) *Chase. (4/242 votes - 1.65%) *Rubble. (2/242 votes - 0.83%) *Zuma. (2/242 votes - 0.83%) Answer: Ryder. In "Pups Save the Treats", Ryder does a backflip onto his ATV as the ice breaks beneath him. Earlier, in "Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe", Chase did a backflip, though it was caused by a sneeze (not intentional). Rocky ("Pups Save Jake"), Zuma ("Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone") and Marshall ("Pup-Fu!") have also fulfilled the criteria of the question. ---- ---- Week 57 (May 8) - Rocky's Pup Pack Which is not a tool that has been used from Rocky's pup pack? *Wrench. (55/70 votes - 78.57%) *Tape. (7/70 votes - 10.00%) *Hammer. (5/70 votes - 7.14%) *Glue. (3/70 votes - 4.29%) *Pincer. (0/70 votes - 0.00%) *Screwdriver. (0/70 votes - 0.00%) Answer: Wrench. Rocky's pup pack features a ratchet to accomplish the tasks of a wrench. There was one instance, however, when Rocky used his pincers to pass a wrench to Ryder, who was working on his ATV. ---- ---- Week 58 (May 15) - Marshall's Inconsistent Fear In which episode(s) did Marshall not exhibit his fear of flying (or height without suspension), despite being in the appropriate situation? Choose the most extensive correct answer. *Pups and the Ghost Pirate. (17/34 votes - 50.00%) *Pups Save the Space Alien, Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone. (12/34 votes - 35.29%) *Pups Save a Flying Frog, Pups Save Christmas. (5/34 votes - 14.71%) *Pups Save the Circus. (0/34 votes - 0.00%) *Pups Save a Tightrope Walker, Pup Pup Goose. (0/34 votes - 0.00%) *Pups Save the Circus, Pups and the Ghost Pirate. (0/34 votes - 0.00%) Answer: Pups Save a Flying Frog, Pups Save Christmas. All of the episodes listed in the answers feature Marshall bouncing or being flown in a vehicle (he has previously demonstrated fear in both instances). Episodes that do not feature him at minimum being nervous or yelling are: Circus, Space Alien, Flying Frog and Christmas. ---- ---- Week 60 (May 29) - Vehicle Thefts (Sabotaged) Which PAW Patrol vehicle was the fourth to be stolen? Only the first theft for each vehicle counts. *Ryder's ATV. (30/151 votes - 19.87%) *Skye's helicopter. (25/151 votes - 16.56%) *Everest's snow plow. (25/151 votes - 16.56%) *Marshall's fire truck. (24/151 votes - 15.89%) *Zuma's hovercraft. (24/151 votes - 15.89%) *Chase's police cruiser. (23/151 votes - 15.23%) Answer: Marshall's fire truck. In order of first vehicle thefts: Zuma (Kitty-tastrophe), Ryder (Monkey), Skye (Flying Frog), Marshall (Flying Frog), Everest (Stowaway), Chase (School Bus), Rubble (School Bus), Rocky (Never). ---- ---- Week 61 (June 5) - Final First Responder (Sabotaged) Which of the original pups was the last to be called as a first responder? All pup first responses are not counted. *Chase. (28/168 votes - 16.67%) *Marshall. (28/168 votes - 16.67%) *Skye. (28/168 votes - 16.67%) *Rocky. (28/168 votes - 16.67%) *Rubble. (28/168 votes - 16.67%) *Zuma. (28/168 votes - 16.67%) Answer: Rocky. Zuma and Skye were first responders in Splash, all were in Fall Festival (not counted), Rubble and Chase were in Sea Turtles, and Marshall and Rubble were in Very Big Baby. This leaves Rocky as the last of the original six pups to be involved in a first response, despite being the first backup responder (Splash). Category:Fully Protected Category:Pages Dedicated to Polls